Epithet
An epithet is a name to describe a person or object. It can also be interpreted as a nickname or a title granted to a person. Sometimes, a codename may also fall into this category. Epithet in One Piece In One Piece, there are plenty of people with epithets. Plenty of famous characters are known by these nicknames, especially pirates. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties, to make them more well known to the world, but there are exceptions that the pirate has already chosen a nickname for himself prior to being marked down for being wanted. Aside from pirates, there are also others who gain epithets, such as other types of criminals, Marine officers, or other significant figures. Usually, these assigned epithets are based on the description of the person's attributes, skills, or what they simply are. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: ** ** *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: ** ** *Cutty Flam: ** ** *Brook: ** **"Dead Bones" (for being a revived skeleton) **"Gentleman Skeleton" (for being a skeletal "gentleman") Shichibukai Note: Crocodile, Jinbei and Marshall D. Teach are part of this list. *Juracule Mihawk: *Bartholomew Kuma: ** ** *Boa Hancock: ** ** Blackbeard Pirates *Marshall D. Teach: *Van Auger: *Jesus Burgess: *Doc Q: *Shiryuu: Sunny Pirates *Fisher Tiger: *Jinbei: *Arlong: Jolly Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are part of this list. *Gol D. Roger: *Silvers Rayleigh: ** ** Buggy Pirates *Buggy: *Alvida: *Mohji: *Cabaji: Red-Haired Pirate Crew *Shanks: *Rockstar: Whitebeard Pirates *Edward Newgate: ** ** ** *Marco: *Portgas D. Ace: *Jozu: *Vista: *Atomos: Whitebeard's Allies *Doma: *Makugai: *Squad: *Oars Jr.: *Whitey Bay: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are part of this list. *Capone Bege: *Jewelry Bonney: *Basil Hawkins: *Eustass Kid: *Scratchmen Apoo: *X. Drake: *Killer: *Urouge: *Trafalgar Law: Other Pirates *Kuro: ** ** *Jango: ** ** ** *Zeff: *Don Krieg: ** ** *Pearl: *Gin: *Yorki: *Dorey: *Burogy: *Wapol: *Masira: *Shoujou: *Roshio: *Bellamy: ** ** *Sarquiss: *Foxy: *Pickles: *Absalom: ** ** *Perona: *Lola: *Dias: *Shiki ** ** *San Juan Wolf: *Basco Shot: Baroque Works Note: Nico Robin is a part of this list. *Crocodile: ** ** *Daz Bones: *Paula: *Bentham: *Galdino: *Igaram: ** ** *Nefertari Vivi Sky Island Residents *Wiper: *Gan Fall: *Calgara: God's Warriors *Enel: *Ohm: *Gedatsu: *Shura: *Satori: Marines *Morgan: *Fullbody: ** ** *Smoker: *Hina: *Tsuru: *Sengoku: *T-Bone: *Kuzan: *Sakazuki: *Borsalino: *Monkey D. Garp: ** ** *Attachan: Other Epithets *Pell: *Chaka: *Montblanc Norland: *Nero: *Fukurou: *Monkey D. Dragon: *Ryuuma: *Oars: ** ** *Jigorou: *Duval: *Emporio Ivankov: ** ** Anime Only *Billy: "The Bandit" (for being a bandit) *Dick: **"Mountain Whale" (reason unknown) **"The Bandit" (for being a bandit) *Woonan: "Great Gold Pirate" (for his legendary treasure) *Galley: *Shiyo: *Daddy Masterson: *Erik: *Bigalo: "The Hanged Man" (reason unknown) *Chiqicheetah: "Pirate Runner" (for his speed) *Puzzle: *Kanpachino: *Brindo: Trivia *Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identity often to protect relatives, friends and contacts from their govenments and persecution.Pirate Nicknames References External Links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. * Nickname - A Wikipedia article on nicknames. * Title - A Wikipedia article on titles. * Codename - A Wikipedia article on codename. Site Navigation Category:Trivia Pages Category:List